Rain
by heartbreakrollins
Summary: Seth Rollins returns home early from touring to comfort his girlfriend who's terrified of storms. Seth Rollins/OC. ONESHOT


Faith ran a hand through her hair as she cleaned up in the kitchen. Smiling as she took each brownie out of the pan and placed them on a plate before wrapping them with plastic wrap, she placed them into the refrigerator. She knew that Seth would be home in the morning and he was in love with her Triple Chocolate Macedonia Nut brownies; the recipe she had in her family for three generations, passed down from her great-great grandmother, great grandmother and her mother.

She felt Kevin tugging on her shoe strings and she laughed bending down and picking him up. If there was one person who missed Seth more than she did; it was him. As he picked her up she smiled and placed her nose against his.

"Don't worry daddy will be home before you know it."

Kevin let out a tiny bark and he shook his tail placing small little kisses along her face causing Faith to giggle and rubbed his head with her nails. If it wasn't for Kevin she would go crazy during those nights that Seth wasn't around; his schedule was crazy. She missed him dearly Seth was the only person who could make her smile just by making a stupid face or a random comment about something. She placed Kevin down onto the ground and took her phone out and smiled as she typed out a small message for Seth and texted it to him.

I miss you Sethie Bear.

She heard Kevin scratching at the door and she put on her shoes and opened the door for him and smiled as he ran out and rolled around in a pile of leaves. She walked over laughing as she picked him up and sat down holding him and rubbing his stomach. Taking a look at the sky she sighed; the sky was black and the wind was blowing a bit quickly. Putting Kevin back onto the ground she patted his head.

"You better hurry up and take a tinkle … it looks like a storm is on the way," she sighed. Her phone vibrated and beeped she smiled as she read over the message on the screen.

I miss you more.

Faith jumped a bit as she felt the ground tremble as a loud clap of thunder filled the surrounding area. She quickly grabbed Kevin and jumped up off the ground and walked over towards the door, using the key she opened it up and put Kevin down onto the ground and took a deep breath as she shut the door as quick as she could before heading into her room. She sat down onto her bed and took a deep breath as she pulled the cover around her and laid on her bed looking out the window. She hated storms; she had always hated storms, when she was a teenager she was once in a really bad car accident during a thunder storm and ever since she couldn't stand the thought of being alone during a storm. Seth was normally there, holding her or whispering sweet little things into her ear. She let out a breath and sighed as she reached for her phone as she laid onto the bed and looked out the window.

It's storming here Sethie :(

Faith looked out the window and saw that the wind was blowing the tree limbs; one of the tree limbs was knocking against her window. The storm was slowly intensifying causing the limb to knock against the window even faster. The rain fell down so hard and so fast that she could barely see the house beside hers and Seth's. Her eyes closed and she tried to tune the storm out, but it was raining so hard that it was nearly impossible. Tears filled her eyes and slipped down her cheeks as she held tightly onto Seth's pillow; the one that she kept in bed with her that smelled like his cologne.

– Meanwhile –

Seth looked over his text messages carefully as they stood backstage after finishing shooting Smackdown; his eyes filled with sadness. His face appeared worrisome.

Triple H took one look at him and his brows furrowed; something was bothering him and if he could he would help him fix whatever it was. He saw Seth texting something and he walked over towards him.

I'm sorry Fae … wish I could be home already.

"Hey something bothering you?" Triple H asked patting the younger man on the back lightly.

"My girlfriend just texted me and she's home alone and storm's going on. It's nothing man …" he said but deep down he wanted to ask Triple H if he could leave early; even if he did it would take him the whole night to drive back; planes weren't leaving until they got to the airport.

"You know since Stephanie and I live in Connecticut we won't have to use the company jet,"

Seth blinked as he looked at Triple H; what exactly was he getting at?

"Are you serious?" Seth asked a small smile forming on his face.

"I can tell that you're worried for her and I know how much you love her," he stated with a smile. He thought back to a conversation that they had on a flight; Seth had confided in him exactly how much he had loved Faith and had even told him that he knew that she was the one. There wasn't a waking moment that Seth didn't think about Faith and if he lost her; he would die a little bit each and every day. Triple H pulled out his phone and he made a few calls and smiled looking over at Seth. "The jet's waiting for you … go get your stuff and go," he stated shooing him playfully.

Seth wasn't sure what to say, instead he leaned and hugged Triple H a bit before taking off down the hall to grab his bags. He made it to the airport in record time.

– Later –

Faith had moved from her room down to the living room; the constant tapping by the limb on her window was starting to drive her crazy. Instead she sat on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around her; her eyes were fixated on the screen where she watched re-runs of NCIS. Another thunder clap came out of nowhere and this one was so strong it caused the house and windows to shake.

"Fuck," she mumbled under her breath and sighed as she pulled the blanket even closer around her. She looked towards the door and heard the doorknob moving; great just what she needed somebody breaking into her house while she was there alone. Seth wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow afternoon. The door opened and she blinked as she saw Seth stepping into the house with his hoodie on; he was soaked. He removed the hood and put his bags onto the ground and he smiled looking towards her.

"Honey I'm home," he said smiling sheepishly as he looked over towards her. Faith jumped up and ran towards him; her arms wrapped around him as she buried her head into his chest; she didn't care that he was wet.

"I won't even comment on how corny that was Sethie," she stated laughing against his hoodie. "You came home early just because of me?"

"Yep … Triple H let me use his jet to get home earlier; he knows how much I love you and I just want to be here to hold you and protect you from this storm,"

Faith giggled against him and she let out a deep breath. Her hands traveled up through his hair and she smiled taking in the lazy bun that he wore it up in.

"Go get into something more comfortable and dry," she said smiling.

"I plan on it," Seth stated with a smile as he looked down at Faith. He leaned and captured her lips with his and kissed her lips sweetly and pulled as he rested his head against hers. "Pick us out a movie and I'll be back down in a jiffy okay?"

Faith giggled and traced his lips with her finger. She let out a breath not believing that he was really home early; just because she was afraid of a storm. She let him pull away and she smiled watching him head up the stairs. She headed over towards their DVD collection and looked through them before picking out one of the Romantic Comedies that they hadn't watched together. Putting it in she fast forwarded through the trailers for upcoming movies and saw Seth coming back in wearing her favorite pair of sweatpants. Her eyes traveled all over his chest and she smirked as he got under the blanket with her.

She started the movie and leaned into Seth; for some reason he was more into the movie than she was which was comical to say the least. She kept stealing glances with him and began running her fingers along his chest and then down to her abs. The storm was long forgotten; after all there was a new storm rising, this storm inside her.

Faith moved closer to his side and smiled as Seth adjusted his arm and let her move closer beside him. She rested her head on his chest and she spent her time looking over his face as he watched the movie. She preferred the feeling of being under the cover with him over the movie; her head rested down on his chest. She closed her eyes and could hear his heart beating. His heart always beat faster when he was with her. Tracing little hearts on his chest she smiled as she felt goosebumps forming on his skin. Seth looked down at her head and smiled as he leaned to kiss her on the scalp. He reached for the remote control and turned the movie off. Without a word he pulled Faith into his lap and looked up into her eyes smirking.

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't really into this movie?" he asked his hands running up her sides into her shirt. He felt the goosebumps forming and he leaned into her and closed the space between them with a searing kiss.

"Because I'd much rather fuck you than watch this movie," Faith said aloud and gasped as she heard the words that had escaped her lips. Had she missed Seth that much? Seth watched her face intently and he chuckled lightly.

"Somebody's missed me," he stated getting up off the couch he dropped the blanket off of them and carried her up the stairs and laid her onto their bed. He slowly undressed her and kissed her lips before kissing down her neck. He pulled away long enough to pull her shirt over her head; just as he expected she wasn't wearing a bra under it.

He gently caressed her breasts before lowering his head down slowly to gently suck and bite at her nipples. He heard Faith sighing contently as he lightly bit and sucked on one nipple before kissing his way across her cleft to get to the other. Faith threw her head back onto her pillow; her hips arched up and she let out a deep breath followed by a group of moans.

"Fuck I've missed you so much," she said moaning as Seth licked and sucked her nipple before moving his head away and began to kiss down her stomach. He hooked each of his index fingers into her red lacy panties and pulled them slowly down her thighs; upon pushing them off he tossed them to the side and smirked up at her. Seth slid two fingers inside her pussy slowly and let out a groan of his own; the sound of his fingers sliding in and out of her pussy caused his mind to race. The sound of her juices squishing against his fingers only made his dick stir in his sweats.

"You're so wet," Seth said looking up at her as his fingers moved even quicker inside her. He licked his lips as he looked at her pussy before looking back up at her. Faith laid still on the bed and managed to move her feet up and down his calves. Her back arched again as Seth curled one of his fingers up inside her.

"Eat it Seth, you know you want to. I know you've missed me as much as I've missed you. Do what you do best," she stated nearly out of breath. Seth laughed and moved his fingers out of her; he laid down so his face was directly in front of her pussy. She was so hot and wet that he could feel the heat radiating off of her pussy. Faith could feel some of her wet juices running down her legs and she looked down at Seth and pulled his head down towards her pussy. Seth ran his tongue slowly against her clit and brought it up lapping up every bit of her juices. He felt Faith's hands pulling gently on his hair and he smirked against her. His tongue worked wonders on her clit; no man alive could eat a pussy like Seth Rollins and that you could believe in. Her mind was racing so much she hadn't felt Seth pull her hips towards his mouth. He placed her hand back onto the top of her head and felt her hips moving against his face. His lips and tongue attacked her pussy causing her to moan out. She covered her mouth preventing a scream to wake the neighbors. Her thighs nearly locked around his head and her toes curled as her orgasm hit. She screamed into her hand and felt Seth kissing up her stomach. He looked into her eyes before kissing her hard on the lips, his tongue slid into her mouth and he kissed her hard causing her to taste herself in the process.

Faith hadn't even noticed that Seth had placed the head of his dick against her entrance; he moved in slowly filling her inch by inch. Seth laid his head down beside hers on the pillow and he bit her ear lobe gently and gently blew into her ear before sliding his tongue inside it knowing that took her over the edge.

"Fuck," he murmured into her ear, "your pussy feels so good Fae damn I've missed you so fucking much,"

Faith wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt the way that he slowly moved his dick in and out of her. She loved the way his weight was on her, the way he whispered and moaned into her ear.

"Harder," Faith cooed after turning and whispering into Seth's ear. He leaned his head down to her neck and gently bit at her skin before lying his head into her skin and began to make his thrusts deeper; Faith's screams started to fill the bedroom and this time she didn't try to stifle them with her hand. As Seth's thrusts got deeper and faster; Faith's hand slide down between them and she rubbed her clit hard. She bit her lip and felt Seth pulling from her and placing his arms around her. Without a word, he pulled her closer into him and managed to roll her over so she was on her stomach. He pulled her ass up and lightly slapped her causing her to moan again. She was so horny she tried to lean and touch her aching clit again; but instead Seth pushed her hand away. He ran his tongue inside her pussy from behind while grabbing and spreading her ass cheeks. His tongue moved into her quickly and he felt a gush of her sweet juices run into his mouth.

"Shit," Faith said looking back at him as her ass stayed in the air. She watched him as he stroked his dick with his hand before moving it against her pussy to get it coated with her juices. Seth filled her completely and Faith gasped and closed her eyes nearly dropping down onto her stomach. She managed to stay up and she moved her hips back to meet each one of Seth's thrusts.

"Do you like the feel of my dick inside you Faith do you baby?" he asked as he lightly gave her ass a slap. Faith groaned and smirked against her pillow before moving her head to look up at him; her hips moved back to match each of his thrusts a bit faster and quicker each time. Her hand traveled back down to her clit and she rubbed it in circles and she moaned contently.

"Fuck me harder Seth please," she pleaded and he gripped both sides of her hips and began moving faster into her. His balls slapped gently against her folds and he ran a hand over the area he had slapped before lightly slapping the same spot on her other ass cheek. This was more than enough to send Faith over the edge; she screamed out in pleasure as her whole body began to shake. The sound of his balls slapping lightly against her pussy was enough to cause his stomach to tighten as he felt his cum begin to ooze out of him filling her. He leaned down as he slowed his thrusts and kissed her back lazily before lying beside her.

Faith felt her chest raising and lowering and she moved closer to Seth snuggling into him. He looked into her eyes and he took her hand in his and closed it tightly around his fingers. He looked into her eyes and he smiled.

"So are you afraid of the storm now baby?"

"Not at all," Faith said giggling against Seth's lips before she felt him leaning to kiss her neck; he rubbed his beard into her skin and she sighed contently. Outside the storm continued to belt water down hard onto the house; the limb continued to hit the glass, but she was safe. With Seth there she felt like he would protect her from anything and everything.

Seth smiled and he moved a little to grab something out his pants pocket from his jeans that he had changed out of earlier. Turning he looked at Faith and he pushed hair out of her face. She lazily traced shapes on his chest; her mind was too focused on the sound of his heart to notice that he was lying besides her holding a ring box.

"Do you know what I love most about you?" he asked looking down at her a bit amused that she was lying there so oblivious to what he was about to do.

"What is it baby," she whispered and smiled; the sound of his heart beating was so much different than normal and she loved the rhythm.

"That you love me for me. You could care less if successful. You could care less if I'm famous. Before I met you all I cared about was doing what I love … wrestling; but now all I care about is being with who I love. You." Faith smiled and lifted her head up to look at Seth; her jaw dropped as she saw him lying there looking down at her holding a ring box. He opened it and the most beautiful diamond ring stared back at her.

"Seth…"

"I want to spend the next 70 years with you and just you; Faith will you marry me?"

The tears rolling down Faith's eyes confused Seth at first; but then there was a smile on her lips that caused his heart to beat faster. She leaned and she captured his lips with hers and she nodded with tears rolling down her eyes as she leaned her head into his forehead.

"Yes Seth Yes!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled away from her slightly to kiss her as they held their hands together. Outside the storm continued to rage; the thunder continued to boom, but it had nothing on the booming sound of Seth's heartbeat as Faith laid her head back down against her boyfriend's; no her fiancé's chest.


End file.
